DaveJade The First
by Kuzakat
Summary: Jade has lived on a remote island her entire life, and at last she's moving to the city to go to college with her brother John and his friends! Soon Jade meets Dave, a guy known for being a player, but he finds himself acting strangely and feeling different around this odd girl and he doesn't know why. Is it love? (College Au Humanstuck trolls some Johnvris Rosemary No-Sburb AU
1. Chapter 1 - New Life

_first DaveJade oh man I hope i did good. The chapters are gonna be shorter than my usual ones so they're easier to read and write alike. SO pretty much chapter one is "Hey! Jade's going to move out to the city to go to college with everone and Dave is invited to a big party hosted by said college!" it will be pretty fun, oh and this is called "the first" because Dave nor Jade have ever for real loved anyooooone :3 _

_my tumblr is kuzakat_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Your name is Jade Harley and you have always been dreaming of this day.

You have all of your bags packed full of your favorite clothes and moving items, you have all your money saved up and ready to go. This is the day you move to the mainland and enroll in Sburbia University.

You've never been to a real school before, besides two years ago when you visited your half brother, John Egbert, for a month. You were a Freshman and it was terrifying, but at least no one else in your grade had been to high school prior. But of course they had been in regular school...but that's not the point!

You were beaming with happiness and felt like you'd explode with excitement the entire plane ride over. You were sad to leave Bec and your grandpa behind, but your whole life you had been alone on that island and you're life was now beginning!

You rested your cheek in the palm of your hand and gazed down at the clouds. This was going to be the best time of your life, you just knew it.

Your name is Dave Strider and you were kind of skeptical about what your best bro just told you.

"John? Whadya mean you're homeschooled, island gal, sister is moving to the big city for the first time in her life. I'm not an expert but I do believe that would not end well." You raised an eyebrow at the dark haired dork.

He snickered, "Don't worry, that's why she's coming to this city, so we can help her out and stuff."

You folded your arms across your chest. "You mean you and Rose, I will have no part in babysitting another Egbert."

He playfully punches your shoulder and pretends to take offense, "Hey, you don't babysit me. Besides, technically she's a Harley."

"Whateves." You roll your eyes, temporarily forgetting he wouldn't see you do it anyway. "Either way I'll probably not see much of you guys for a while."

"Oh yeah that's right, you're going out to see Dirk in Texas, I forgot about that! We're gonna miss you, Dave." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah well it won't be much of a party for me either." You scowl at the thought of seeing you're older sibling, you're family had never been one for...how would you put it... not kicking each others asses 24/7.

John's eyes lit up and he waved his hands around in sudden excitement, "Oh! That reminds me!" He reached down and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Rose gave me this, you need to come! Everyone that goes to Sburbia will be there!"

He shoved the pathetic crumples paper into your hands, "But I don't go to Sburbia..."

"No matter, just be there! I gotta run, meeting up with Vriska for a movie, bye!" He turned and ran off, waving his hand wildly in the air.

You unrolled the paper, it was a flyer for a big kick off party or something. It looked like it really was going to be huge, hey well that's cool. Maybe you'll see some hot chick that digs the Strider.

It's still astounds you that John managed to pick up such a badass girl like Vriska Serket, she was more your type afterall. Long, full blonde hair partially dyed dark blue and pulled to the side, stunning blue eyes, band merch clothes, and she was completely hot, with a sharp side of dangerous.

It also shocked you how she liked the shitty movies John still adores for some reason. He's such a dork yet now an adult...we all were now. It was so strange. Just last year we'd all goof off in the halls of our high school. But now...

Everyone's running off to college, leaving you behind. It sat heavy on your mind, it was unsettling. But you didn't know what you wanted to do, your Bro was loaded. He was a famous internet porn star, your house was huge, you got all the ladies you wanted.

You had no idea where to go with your life.

But that wasn't too much of a problem, you could always just follow in Bro's footsteps. At least until you're life took on some direction or something. Well in a month you could get back and maybe you'll have figured something out by then.

In the meantime, you need to get packing and hope you don't come back with many injuries.

Afterall, you're currently single and ready to mingle. You laugh at yourself and head home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjustment

_chapter twoooo, i don't know how many chapters ill do but right now i just wanna write and write and write! Im starting to love the thought of DaveJade alot, they are really cute together and I tried to make Jade seem perky and optimistic hehe, cause she seems to be a happy person in the comic, when shes not being a badass of course. and dave is just off doin whatever the heck, probably strifing with dirk or somethin...so yeah, getting ready for the party soon! what will happen there?_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Your name is Jade Harley and even after three weeks of your new college life you still aren't used to it.

The city is huge! There are so many people and cars and streets everywhere! You've never seen anything like this and going to college is just... it's so amazing. Everything is so amazing! You twirl across your kitchen, beaming.

You run your hands over the counters and table. "And I have my own place!" It was so thrilling! John had offered you to stay at his place but you turned the offer down, you wanted to dive head first into your new life and you couldn't have any of that!

You even have a job now, down at the local Starbucks coffee place. You've never really been one for coffee but the Starbucks coffee was a lot different than you're islands coffee. You've grown to like the yummy hot cappuccinos.

You had work soon, as a matter of fact. You were just pulling on a warm wool jacket when your phone started ringing loudly. You jumped and giggled at yourself, oh you still weren't used to getting phone calls either!

You hurried over and slid across the floor in your socks, whipped the phone up to your ear and clicked answer.

"Heeeello?" You smiled and absently pulled your hair out of your coat with your free hand.

"Oh, why hello Miss Harley!"

You laughed and walked across the room to slip on some shoes, "Hello Mister Egbert, how are you this fine morning?"

You hear John giggle, "Oh I'm splendid Miss Harley. You?"

"Hehe, yes John I'm good too, but I'm off to work soon is there something you wanted?" You looked over at the clock and gulped. You would be late if you didn't hurry.

"Oh sorry, yeah actually. I wanted to remind you that we're all going shopping for clothes or whatever, you know. For the party soon."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm meeting you outside where I work, right?" You shut your door behind you as you went out and fumbled for your keys.

"Yeah, that's right. Oh and Vriska's not gonna be with us, she had to be somewhere."

You bent your head sideways to hold your phone against your shoulder and locked the door with both hands. Quickly shoving them back in you're pocket you headed downstairs. "Is Kanaya and Rose still coming?"

"Yeah they'll be there."

You smile, "Awesome. Well I'm off, see you John."

He laughed, "Yeah see you, have fun at work!"

"I will!" You clicked the end call button and went down the stairs. Your apartment wasn't that far from Starbucks, you could easily walk there and you arrived right on time. With a little rushing of course.

You opened the door, panting. "I'm here! Am I late?"

You hear your co-worker laugh, Feferi looked up at you, "No, Jade," she said with a smile, "You're just on time, you better hurry and get ready though!"

You smile back at her and walk past, "Yeah okay, good morning by the way."

She started making a coffee for a customer and without looking up replied, "Hehe good morning!"

Your shift was from 8 until noon usually. Today it was until 3 pm because you had no classes.

You generally had fun working in the little coffee place, it smelled nice and had a warm, friendly air to it. Your boss and co workers seemed to like you a lot, as you always had a smile on your face and a bounce in your step. Of course you didn't really have a reason not to be happy. New life after all!

Today your smile was extra bright, you were excited for the big party the other college students were throwing, but nervous too. But it was a happy nervous! Your first ever party! Well, first ever without Bec and your squiddles that is.

After a long while it was finally the end of your shift. You bounded happily out the door, waving to your co workers. Time to find John!


	3. Chapter 3 - Perfect Dress

_next chapter guys! Jade finds a beautiful dress that reminds her of the stars back home, which is subtly implying she misses her island, even as much as she loves her new life. and at the party she will meet someone she'll love maybe even more that the stars :D almost there guys, soon the real cute relationship will start, but will Dave be able to handle being in love with someone for the first time? _

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucking bored.

If this plane doesn't hurry the fuck up you think you might just crash the plane yourself. You've been sitting in it for hours and you have lost track of time. Plus the plane was delayed AND you've been in a piss poor mood for 3 weeks.

You dont even know why you agreed to go visit that son of a shit monger, Dirk. Seriously, jesus fuck.

You have some cuts on your arm and a black eye, luckily nothing you can't hide. You need to look clean, pristine, and completely fucking fab for the college get together party whatchamajiggy. And you were even more determined to snag a fine miss because Dirk was teasing you the entire stay about being single.

Nooooo, you'll show him. Your Strider charm can woo even the finest of ladies.

You smirk and waggle your brow, yes Dirk, you will have the finest ladies in the college falling head over heels to get a piece of you.

Plus, of course, there was the factor of being the only single bro in your little friend possy. Both John and Rose had a fine lady of their own. It was about time you had one too.

John often made fun of you for being a 'player', Rose just thought is was kind of sad you never actually liked any of the girls you've dated, you deny this of course because she always say it in the nonchalant bitchy tone. Like shes 'unamused' or whatever. I like the girls I go after, otherwise I wouldn't bother.

That's what she means right?

Your name is Jade Harley and you are soooooo pumped up with happiness! You're hanging with your bro and Rose and Kanaya, picking out awesome clothes for the party. So far John has picked out a snazzy blue vest suit thing and Rose is going to wear a cute orange and blue shirt dress. Kanaya looks like she's think about an elegant, sexy red dress and you?

Well you are just completely lost. You've never shopped for pretty dresses before, you had no idea what to wear to a party! Kanaya is very helpful with your dilemma, you soon see she has a great eye and good taste.

"Kanaya! Kanaya this is...a lot to try on." After about thirty minutes of Kanaya hunting down dresses for you you find you're arms sore from the heavy burden in your arms. You have lost count of how many dresses there are.

Kanaya didn't even look up as she hunted through the racks, "I will not allow such a pretty young lady to attend her first party without the most splendid and beautiful dress!" You glimpsed Rose smirking from over the top of the bundle in my arms. John snickered behind you.

You growl at him.

"Kanaya, maybe we could narrow out the selection a bit, it is rather large and we don't have all night." You think you might just like Rose the best right now. Kanaya looked thoughtfully at the pile in my arms.

"Hmmm...I suppose you are right, Rose." You silently praise all that is good and wonderful. She starts taking some dresses out of the pile and you sigh in relief as the load slightly lightens. "John, be a dear and take these back would you?"

"But..."

"John, we're going to the ladies changing room, you can't come either way." Rose eyes him and you stick your tongue out playfully at him as he walks away with the dresses.

"Come Jade dear, you have a lot of dresses to try on."

You inwardly groan and hope it goes by fast.

Which it doesn't. It feels like you've been walking in and out for an hour. Kanaya and Rose are incredibly picky, Soulmates, you thought to yourself. They didn't even like the prettiest dresses, simply dismissing them, "Red is not your color.", "Sexy doesn't suit you.", "No no, too innocent looking.", "Oh goodness no! What was I thinking?" And so on.

You've starting to grow hopeless that you'd ever find a dress when finally, a sound of approval. You almost couldn't believe your ears.

"Ooh! I like that." Rose smiled and looked you up and down.

"Yes, yes. That looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Kanaya clapped her hands together and came up to me to adjust the dress. "We're getting this one for you, Jade."

You were confused for a moment, "Getting this one for me?"

"Yeah," Rose stood up, "It is your first party after all, we don't want you having to buy your own dress."

"Oh no I can't let you guys do that! It's really sweet but I can pay!"

Kanaya shooshed me, "It is a gift, a welcome gift as you may. Now go change, we'll be heading to the checkout." She smiled and headed over to Rose.

You let out a sigh and head back into the dressing room. You decided to look at it in the mirror, you didn't have a complete image of what it looked like after all. There was so many dresses you just stopped looking at them.

But you smiled at the sight of this one, it really was pretty! The fabric was black, laden with shining green all over it. It was strapless and silky. One of your legs was exposed on the side, it was sexy looking and you liked it. Plus it was so long you couldn't dance in it!

You beamed and did a twirl, the sparkled shone and danced across the fabric. It looked like the night sky back at home. You hadn't seen the stars in a long time, ever since you moved here. The city lights blocked them out. So your heart filled will joy at this sight.

You instantly fell in love with the dress and knew it would be stunning in a dark dance room.

If you were wearing this dress, you knew the party could only leave amazing memories. There was only one day to go. And you simply could not wait!


	4. Chapter 4 - Starry Eyed Angel

_Dave is falling in loooooooove oooooh yeah, what a pretty young giiiiiiiirl adorned in staaaars lalala!_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The night air was cold on your skin and the city sky was blank as always. But tonight the stars on your dress would shine for everyone to see!

The music, from outside, sounded muffled and warm inside the building and the dim lights danced across the windows. A wide grin was plastered onto your face ever since your friends picked you up to come here and now you were almost in.

Your shoes felt comfy yet stylish, your hair stretched down your back in a long soft mass, and your dress! Oh your dress was stunning! Long and elegant and shining. It was literally like a green version of the night sky that twinkled with your every movement! It was also kinda sexy on you, showing off your smooth shoulders and legs. And was comfortably clingy around the middle, showcasing your curves.

It was a perfect dress for the perfect night you were about to have! You were so close. You sighed happily, your first party! It was all so exciting, especially being here with friends. The only downside was being the only one without a date.

But hey you never know, maybe that'll change tonight. That stuff always seems to happen in movies anyway. Girl meets guy at party and they fall in love...that sounds to good to be true though. But either way...

Your name is Jade Harley and you are ready to party.

Your name is Dave Strider and you have actually seemed to have arrived before your friends for once.

Which is cool and all but at the same time pretty lame.

You didn't know any of these college kids and none of the chicks looked dazzling enough to wow Dirk into a circuit malfunction or whatever the fuck.

A lot of them are pretty fine in truth... hell some of them you'd be in a dark corner with right now if you wanted. But Dirk wouldn't be impressed unless you managed to pick up a different kind of lady...what did he say?

Something like, a girl that won't jump right on board with the lady melting Strider charm...a girl with a lot of innocence, funny, cute, pretty...hell I'd be even more impressed if she was a virgin or something. Especially if you manage to pick her up and she stays that way for a while."

Yeah something like that.

But where the fuck would you find a cute but dazzling, innocent virgin girl that would fall for you?

You took a frustrated gulp from the cup in your hand and decided it was pretty useless, so you might as well get out of the middle of the dance floor.

All of a sudden there was something clinging onto your back, "Daaaaaave! You came!"

You nearly spit out your drink, "Holy fuck Egbert! You almost murdered me! What, do you wanna go to jail? And not just kid prison now either, you're a grown...egg."

"What?"

"I don't know, you surprised me."

You turned around to look at him, he was grinning widely and had to shout over the music and crowd, "I can't believe you made it! And on time too."

You took a sip from you're drink and adjusted you're shades, "Hell yeah I did, this Strider is classy. I wouldn't miss a sweet chance to see my dork friend and hook up with some fine ladies."

He smirked and looked around, "So you seeing any, cause I'm seeing lots."

"What was that?" Vriska suddenly appeared behind him and he jumped.

He had that one face on, the mixed emotions of flustered and, oh shit, I done fucked up. He blabbered quickly, "I...no that's not what I meant! I mean for Dave, I'm not interested in any of these girls!"

Vriska planted a sticky, blue lipstick filled, kiss on him to shut him up, "I know what you meant, John. Besides you're the luckiest guy on the planet to have me." She flicked him and smiled as she trotted away, over to some girl in a tight teal dress and red glasses.

John laughed nervously, you let out a low whistle. He glared at you teasingly, "No, Dave. No touchy my Vris."

You laughed, "No bro, I know your dame is off limits. I was checking out that friend of hers, the hottie with the body." You nodded in their direction, Vriska and the dark red haired one were laughing over by the drinks.

"Oh her? That's Terezi, an old friend I guess. They recently worked out some problems and they seem to be getting along pretty well. Terezi's blind but damn, she seems to stare right at you sometimes!" John and you watched her and Vriska start to weave around each other in a frisky, playful dance. Terezi looked like she was cackling and getting really into it, especially with her hips. You admit, she had some fiiiiine moves for a blind chick.

"She a virgin?" You say smoothly and matter of fact, John looks surprised at this question.

"So now you're going for virgins, eh? Well I'm sorry to break it to you but I doubt it, I heard she's had some freaky relationships in the past. I wouldn't be surprised if she's done the do." John raised an eyebrow at you, "Why is that important anyway? You've never cared before."

You shrug.

John scoffs, "Oh come on, what happened? Does it have to do with Dirk?"

You twist your face up at the mention of you're brother, "It might."

John laughs and gives you a little shove, "Well stay away from my sister! This is her first party and I don't want her pure virginity to be put in jeopardy because of a Strider feud."

"Pffff like I'd go for an Egbert." He smile at him and he acts wounded.

"Oh Dave, I'm hurt! You don't think this Egbert is pretty?" He started backing up to go head over to Vriska, you laugh and push him. He smirks and runs off, doing the "i got my eye on you" thing with his hands.

It's hilarious he'd think you'd ever be attracted to some homeschooled island girl that's apparently related to John. Yeaaaah, John's pretty attractive but really, home schooling? She'd probably be the biggest nerd you'd ever meet, if you ever met her that is...what was her name again? Harl Lee?

Yeah, something like that.

You felt kind of disappointed that the Terezi dame was off limits. For now, of course. You might as well get her number now, for after you show Dirk you can get any girl to fall for you. She looked like she was hot hot like tater tot.

You stride on over with all your Strider charm and drink the last liquid from your cup.

Sadly you are rudely interrupted by someone falling into you with a little scream.

Your cup spun away from you, bouncing all the way into the wall...good thing it was empty.

You were tangled up with this person, it felt like a girl's petite body on top of you. She was warm and soft and light. You almost liked it for a moment, the way her body molded perfectly against yours, but then you remembered you were supposed to be annoyed.

You turned you head to glare at her through you're shade, "Hey! Watch where you're going little miss, you threw off Dave Strider's stride."

Whoah.

She was a fucking damsel. A smoking hot babe with a side of take me now, oh god please. But also cute at the same time with her huge sparkling green eyes. You barely noticed the large oval glasses on her nose, but surprisingly that just added to the wowza that was her.

She had long, thick black hair, and smooth fair skin that shone softly in the dim lights.

She still looked dazed and some of her messed hair was falling onto your arm. A shiver ran up it, holy fucking shit puppets it's so soft, how is she real?

"Uh..." Your tongue felt like it suddenly just couldn't do anything anymore, fuck you tongue.

She slowly looked up at your shocked expression and realization slapped her in the face, "Oh my god! I am sooooo sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my goodness." She tried to get up quickly, but lost her balance.

"Whoah!" Your hands shot out to steady her, and you found yourself with her head on your chest again. Stupid fucking heart god dammit stop beating so much, it's just a clumsy girl. SO what if she feels nice?

You helped her untangle herself from you and she stood up. You grunted as she helped you to her feet. Even her hands are soft, are you shitting me right now? What the heck is going on with you, as you turned to look at her again you felt like you completely melted into a pile of coolkid.

She was gorgeous. Her face was perfection, the light shining on her soft, long hair and sparkling in her emerald speckled eyes. Her skin was smooth and her dress curved down around her perfectly feminine curved body. You could even see a little bit of her leg, oh boy how good tanned skin looked on her!

The dress sparkled like a thousand shimmering stars, not that you've seen many stars. You've always lived in the city, only one time a long time ago you visited the country. It was actually one of your more fond memories, when you saw the stars. And you saw lots of stars in her eyes, oh how you wanted to see more of those jade green stars.

What the fuck are you thinking?

No, you've never liked a girl, like anyone! this much. Ever! So why now? Why at this dance and this bespectacled beauty? You didn't even know her name!

"I am so sorry about that!" Genuine concern shown in her eyes. Your mind went all dumb and you stuttered for something smooth and charming to say.

"Um...no it's...it's okay." SHIT!?

She grinned brightly, is she a goddess? "Well I'm glad! My name is Jade! I moved here about a month ago, I go to college at Sburbia." She stuck out her hand for you. You just raised your eyebrows, smiled awkwardly and shook it once.

"Da...," You cleared your throat, "Dave Strider."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Strider! I have to go found my brother and his friends now though." You wistfully watched her bounce away, waving goodbye. She is an angel that has fallen from heaven and into my heart, what is happening to you?

You are absolutely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5: Is Davey In Looove?

**hellooooo i am so sorry for the wait, but as you may have noticed i already have quite a few other stories going aha. cute relationships are beginning to bloom when Dave runs into the mystery girl, again!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Your name is Dave Strider and your bro, Egbert, will not leave you the fuck alone.

There goes your phone again, beep beep motherfucker you got a text. He will not stop bugging you about leaving the party early. You didn't want to admit after running into that...girl, that you weren't quite feeling that up to a party anymore.

You honestly had no clue why you couldn't get her out of your head, those emerald eyes, sparkling like the stars on her flowing dress. And her hair softly cascading down her back...fuck. Maybe you were under a spell. Maybe she's a witch or some shit like the modern kind. Can they even make love potions? Maybe it was in the booze.

You shake you head and hit yourself, stop being a fucking idiot. Your phone lit up for the hundredth time and you almost literally yelled in exasperation. Defeated, you quickly shot him a message on you're computer. He replied almost instantaneously.

TG: what the fuck do you want for godsake

EB: dave!

EB: haven't you read any of my texts?

TG: nope

EB: how come you left the party early?

EB: I would have thought you'd be getting with all the ladies ;B

You gulped and laughed nervously. What the fuck do you tell him? That you, the infamous Strider, is quite possibly maybe hopefully not in love with a random chick he met at a college party? You didn't know anything about her at all, but part of you wanted to.

TG: i just wasn't in the party mood

EB: yeah right! what happened?

Damn. He knows you way to well, maybe you should just tell him. He might give some advice after all. Fuck it, you're gonna ask. But no names. You don't want to run into the off chance of him knowing her and giving you shit about, 'ooooh Davey has a cruuuuush' or some shit. Nope, you did not want that.

TG: i met a girl.

EB: ooh? But i didn't see you leave with anyone?

TG: yeah i dunno man

TG: she was like

TG: the spawn of an angel and a goddess

TG: i can't stop thinking about her

TG: and no don't even say it

EB: say whaaaaat

EB: that dave is in looooove

TG: shoosh

TG: striders don't fall in love

TG: but i might want to get some advice

TG: maybe

EB: hahaha

EB: strider needs girl advice

EB: my little boy is growing up so fast

You roll your eyes and scoff. You hated admitting you needed advice. Fuck, you were the playboy master, every girl and guy would swoon at your feet. Holy shit. You said fucking 'were'. No no no, are. Dammit, this was worse that you thought.

TG: no no focus

TG: this is really bad i'm freaking the fuck out

EB: whoah whoah, okay

EB: well first who is she

TG: i only got a first name and i ain't telling you

TG: i'm keeping the little shred of dignity i have left

EB: you're a weirdo

EB: hmmm :B

EB: well how do you feel about her?

TG: uuhhhh

EB: gosh Dave, don't worry i won't laugh at you.

TG: you better not

TG: well

You pause, wondering how to put it. You don't want to sound like a cheesy goof. But unfortunately you do anyway.

TG: she's like, an angel fell from the stars

TG: she is literally the finest dame i've ever laid my shaded eyes on

EB: dude, i am so sorry but i honestly never though i'd hear you talk like that

EB: it is hilarious.

TG: fuck off egderp

TG: no but she literally fell

TG: right onto me so hard we fell over

TG: it was great

EB: oh?

EB: well i'd ask what she looks like but i don't think you'd tell me.

EB: but i guess i'd have to say think about how you really feel.

EB: if you're actually hardcore crushin on this girl i would try to find her.

EB: do you have her phone number at least?

TG: ...

TG: no

EB: shit dude

EB: how flustered were you?

TG: shut up

TG: well i only caught her name

TG: she was talking but i was

TG: ah

TG: distracted

EB: haha i'm sure you were

EB: hmm...well i'm sorry, i don't think i can offer much advice.

EB: oh wait!

EB: you met her at the party yeah?

TG: yeah

EB: then that means she might go to the college!

EB: which meaaaans

EB: that she probably lives and work nearby!

TG: 'nearby' isn't very specific yo

TG: but i guess that's a good deduction

TG: man though...i'm still confused

EB: it's okay Dave *pap pap*

EB: everyone gets hit hard when they fall in love for the first time.

TG: fuck you

TG: i'm not in 'love'

TG: what are these preposterous lies you spew

EB: i'm so convinced.

TG: i'll talk to ya later bro

TG: i need some caffeine to clear my head

EG: can't you just make some?

TG: nah man

TG: striders don't make their own sweet caffeinated beverages

EB: pfffft

EB: well see ya then, i hope i helped i bit.

EB: good luck finding mystery girl

TG: yeah, thanks

You sigh and massage your temples slowly. This whole situation is just bad. You should be happy about this right? It was the first time you liked someone so much, but it's not love. You can't allow yourself to love anyone, oh no. You've seen how that goes for everyone else. You are perfectly happy getting to browse in the pet store of fine fishes.

You groan and push yourself to your feet. Shit, it's pretty late. As you went out the door you noticed it was pretty damn dark outside. You really didn't feel like driving though. The walk to the nearest coffee place. Thank the heavens it's Starbucks and not some shitty place with a shady look to it. The bright interior was warm and a good break from the chilly night air.

You pulled your shoulders up and shivered, pushing through the door. A light jingling sprang through the warm air of the shop. You froze in your tracks, eyes wide in shock.

"Hello! May I help you, sir?"

It was her.

Standing there grinning at you with a bright smile that lifted your spirit, that dark hair tied back into a glorious, tangled braid. Green eyes sparkling behind her glasses. Holy fucking shit. There she was. Jade the mystery girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Call Me Coolkid

_hey look another chapterrrrr, first date is coming up. and john still has no idea his friend is crushing on his sister ahaha ;) _

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Your name is Jade Harley and you are absolutely on top of the world. Actually, you've been so happy lately you have started to get a feeling that something bad ought to happen sometime soon. Afterall, that's how things usually go. You have a bunch of really good days, or in this case weeks, and then life slaps you right back down into the gutters and laughs at you.

You do not laugh with it.

But even that thought barely phases you, you are happy now so you should enjoy it. The party was a bit scary but still really fun! You said hello to a couple people you've seen around the school, you got to hang out with your brother and his (cool) friends. You even met someone new, that silly guy named Dave you accidentally knocked down.

You were still really embarrassed by that, you wish you could apologize again. It didn't help that you found him pretty attractive too. You smile, he seemed really funny too. He was all goofy and couldn't talk right, it was cute. Too bad you had no idea how to find him again.

But hey, you never know. But right now you've got to focus on your work, coffee can kinda sting if you spill it on yourself. You have a pretty good pain tolerance though, you have all those years of tending to your garden to thank for that! You've poked you're fingers on plenty of prickly plants.

Hmmm... you wonder if that Dave guy has ever gardened? Nah, he didn't look like someone who would garden, but you were still curious why he wore those shades, how could he see in a dark room like the party? Maybe that's why you bumped into him, wait no. That was your fault, nevermind.

You really ought to stop thinking about him though, no good will come from thinking about someone you might not meet again. You rubbed your eyes, it was getting really dark outside. You're shift was especially long today. The door bell jingled lightly. You didn't even recognize him when he walked through the door.

"Hello! May I help you, sir?"

You flashed a wide grin at him and brushed your loose hair behind your ear. He was wearing dark shades so you couldn't see his eye expressions but his body language and lips showed enough. He was surprised, his mouth was open slightly and he was rooted to the spot, almost like he froze in place.

"Um? Are you okay mister...? Oh! I know you, oh my goodness!" You grinned even wider and bounced behind the counter. He adjusted his shades awkwardly.

"Do ya?" He coughed and walked over to the counter, leaning against his arm. You narrowed your eyes, trying to peer through the dark glass. Nope, you couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah! Don't you remember me?" He shrugged, you pouted. Did he really not remember you? Hmm well you suppose he's probably a guy that goes to a lot of parties, why would care to remember a silly girl like you anyway. "I'm Jade."

He still appeared to not remember, you sighed, "You know? The girl who ah...knocked you down."

He inhaled sharply and adjusted his shades again, "Oh?" He cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, I remember now."

You smiled, "Yeah! Your Dave, I'm so sorry for running into you like that, I wasn't paying attention."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "It's all good."

You both just stood there for a moment, it was so weird not knowing where he was looking. You shifted your weight and laughed nervously. You realized his hair actually looked kinda pretty, like Rose's but a bit shorter. "So, can I get you anything?"

He gulps, "Ah, yes," His face was dusted with pink and his moments were hesitant as he went over to lean on the counter in front of you, "I'll take a cappuccino no whip cream and a side of the smokin' girl's digits."

You try to hold back a laugh, he looks so nervous it's funny. "And who's digits are you referring to? Perhaps Feferi, she's quite popular with the guys around here. Shall I go fetch her?" His mouth hangs open in shock. You can't hold back a light laugh, "I'm only playing, your drink will be made soon. Sit anywhere you like."

He nodded stiffly and hurried over to a table in the corner. You smile, what a dork.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are complete moron fuckwad.

What the fuck was that!? You tangled your fists into your hair and groaned in frustration. Shit shit shit, that was so not smooth. She probably thinks your an idiot, you had even started sweating, whether that was cause its damn warm in here or Jade started talking about some other chick, you aren't sure.

Okay, time to motherfucking put you're pride aside, she'll be coming over here soon. You whip out your phone, luckily you brought it along or you'd be even more screwed. Your fingers are practically flying all over the keys in a mess to get help.

TG: jhon john omfg

TG: john i need you help asap

TG: sos i'm dying here

TG: waving the flag of holy shit dude now

TG: egbert omg

EB: hold up dude!

EB: what happened?

TG: its fucking her

TG: shes here

TG: omg help i cannot talk

TG: what do i do i fucked up

EB: what are you talking about?

EB: you mean mystery girl

TG: yes!

TG: this is an emergency yo!

TG: i asked for her number but i fucked up

TG: i fucked up bro

EB: whoah whoah calm down Dave!

EB: it's not the end of the world

TG: help meeeee

EB: okay okay

EB: how bad did you mess up?

TG: i was fucking blushing

TG: godammit i couldn't talk

TG: it was a disaster

EB: holy shit dude

EB: maybe she won't care though.

EB: just be cool, talk to her normally

EB: don't just try to hit on her you know what i mean?

TG: what

TG: dude what do you mean 'don't hit on her'

TG: that's what i do

EB: Dave if you like her be yourself

TG: that's shit advice yo

TG: i don't want her to think i'm weird

TG: i wanna get a fine girl to come on a date

EB: exactly!

EB: a lot of girls don't want to just be another typical girlfriend

EB: you gotta treat her normal

TG: i'm not normal right now

TG: or ever

EB: well be whatever kind of normal you are.

EB: if she can't handle you than she's not the gal for you :B

TG: but

TG: oh shit

TG: oh shit oh shit ohs hit

EB: what?

TG: she's coming over here!

You practically drop your phone when you shove it down into your pocket. You put your hands on the tabletop and smile at her as she comes over with your drink. You can feel the idiot all over your face. Spreading through your veins. You are a complete fuck up right now, it'll be a miracle if she says yes.

She's smiling at you, dammit. Is it a normal customer service smile? Or is she laughing at you being stupid and pathetic? You gulp and inhale sharply as she sets the cup down.

"Here you go, Mr. Strider." She flashes you and smiles, you give her money and she hesitates before turning to walk away.

"H-hey!" Damn voice crack, "Do you wanna, I don't know uh...maybe..." She smiles expectantly at you and you cough, "...hang out tomorrow, this cool guy knows some great spots to chill, if you want." You internally punch yourself in the gut.

She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and flips a piece of paper at you. You barely manage to catch it, "Sure thing coolkid, call me." And then she was gone.

You smile wistfully. Holy fucking shit. How did you manage to land a beauty like her when you were a nervous wreck moments ago? The universe in in your favour. Yeah that must be it.

You look at the little shred of paper, it had little letters written onto it and her name, 'Jade', written in cute swirly lettering and a goofy smiley face. You cover your face and smile. You can't wait to brag about this to John, this was just too great to keep to yourself.

If only tomorrow would come sooner.


End file.
